Randomosity!
by mooing-physco
Summary: Random story!


The rock graves of Hell's Hope glistened trickily, as its floral fronds  
loomed. A fortunate rattling could be heard far away. Nudekin the slime-  
flavoured slime librarian in Demon's Death squatted lustily.  
The low phoenix scout in Pig's Temptation fluttered unthinkingly into  
Hell's Hope. Evilcrusher the bronze slime tinker of Demon's Stretch  
squatted trickily, while Vicky Nude the swamp lion-man ninja from  
Spite's Land superbly summoned its low doomtongue at the low phoenix  
scout in Pig's Temptation.  
Irendedir Dorlewlew the pale pegasus warrior fluttered trickily into  
Hell's Hope. He bounced unthinkingly, while Nudekin stealthily slapped  
him. Irendedir Dorlewlew shrunk passionately.  
The dark fairy warrior strolled nervously into Hell's Hope. Vicky Nude  
sparkled nervously, while Evilcrusher jauntily fired his grey shadow-  
arrow at the dark fairy warrior.  
Irendedir Dorlewlew brilliantly evoked his shining shadow-arrow at the  
dark fairy warrior. The dark fairy warrior hummed strangely, but  
suddenly the dark fairy warrior leaped into the air strangely.The low  
phoenix scout in Pig's Temptation rested impressively as De the  
forgotten, rotten hellbeast theif jauntily punched it, slaying it. the  
low phoenix scout in Pig's Temptation coughed in distress as it expired.  
  
Genor Kinde the forgotten fly vampire menacingly stabbed at the dark  
fairy warrior. The dark fairy warrior cried achingly, after the dark  
fairy warrior rested suspiciously.The dark fairy warrior rejoiced  
nervously as Evilcrusher the bronze slime tinker of Demon's Stretch  
achingly attacked with his cursed robe at it, slaying it. the dark fairy  
warrior squealed in misery as it expired.  
Evilcrusher, Nudekin, De, Genor Kinde, Vicky Nude and Irendedir  
Dorlewlew all flew to Spit's End, and grew impressively. Spit's End  
glowed uselessly, as its yellow texture squatted. A rabid clanking could  
be heard. Vicky Nude the swamp lion-man ninja from Spite's Land preened  
its forest thigh trickily.  
The confused, purple worm tinker from Earth's Land trudged jauntily into  
Spit's End. Nudekin cried nervously, while Genor Kinde lustily attacked  
with his air cat at the confused, purple worm tinker from Earth's Land.  
Genor Kinde clumsily attacked with his air cat at the confused, purple  
worm tinker from Earth's Land. The confused, purple worm tinker from  
Earth's Land glittered threateningly, and then the confused, purple worm  
tinker from Earth's Land showed off jauntily.The confused, purple worm  
tinker from Earth's Land bounced stealthily as Nudekin longingly fired  
his huge, inebriated lightball at it, but it suspiciously leapt at  
Irendedir Dorlewlew, taking the life of him. Irendedir Dorlewlew howled  
in agony as he shook off the mortal coil. De smiled jauntily.  
Evilcrusher sadly thrust with his cursed robe at the confused, purple  
worm tinker from Earth's Land. The confused, purple worm tinker from  
Earth's Land sparkled lustily, while the confused, purple worm tinker  
from Earth's Land grinned lustily.The confused, purple worm tinker from  
Earth's Land glittered strangely as Genor Kinde the forgotten fly  
vampire superbly shot his silver icetongue at it, but it merely cried  
suspiciously.  
Evilcrusher nervously stabbed at the confused, purple worm tinker from  
Earth's Land. The confused, purple worm tinker from Earth's Land  
frolicked morosely, but then the confused, purple worm tinker from  
Earth's Land fiddled passionately.The confused, purple worm tinker from  
Earth's Land smiled superbly as De lustily sliced its small platemail at  
it, but it merely sat suspiciously.  
De malignantly stabbed its pink cow at the confused, purple worm tinker  
from Earth's Land. The confused, purple worm tinker from Earth's Land  
loomed malignantly, before the confused, purple worm tinker from Earth's  
Land smiled nervously.The confused, purple worm tinker from Earth's Land  
preened its evil, inebriated arm coweringly as Evilcrusher passionately  
threw his cursed ice-arrow at it, but it merely squatted superbly.  
Evilcrusher swiftly threw his confused dark-arrow at the confused,  
purple worm tinker from Earth's Land. The confused, purple worm tinker  
from Earth's Land lounged malignantly, and then the confused, purple  
worm tinker from Earth's Land preened its silver nose coweringly.The  
confused, purple worm tinker from Earth's Land looked around coweringly  
as Vicky Nude jauntily leapt at it, but it merely dropped to the ground  
immediately.  
Vicky Nude nervously attacked with its low finger at the confused,  
purple worm tinker from Earth's Land. The confused, purple worm tinker  
from Earth's Land flexed its mithril stomach trickily, while the  
confused, purple worm tinker from Earth's Land clapped its shining  
tentacle thoughtfully.The confused, purple worm tinker from Earth's Land  
squatted sadly as Evilcrusher immediately attacked with his cursed robe  
at it, but it merely grew stealthily.  
The violet thing outlaw scuttled thoughtfully into Spit's End. Nudekin  
stood thoughtfully, while Evilcrusher clumsily punched the violet thing  
outlaw.  
Genor Kinde strangely flung his pale energytongue at the violet thing  
outlaw. The confused, purple worm tinker from Earth's Land hummed  
strangely, but suddenly the confused, purple worm tinker from Earth's  
Land squatted trickily.The confused, purple worm tinker from Earth's  
Land grinned confidently as Evilcrusher menacingly swung his cursed robe  
at it, but it merely leaped into the air uselessly.  
Evilcrusher discovered a pale heart over the air chair of Spit's End,  
but released it swiftly. Vicky Nude the swamp lion-man ninja from  
Spite's Land stealthily got the pale heart, and kept it.  
Nudekin brilliantly fired his jade lightball at the confused, purple  
worm tinker from Earth's Land. The confused, purple worm tinker from  
Earth's Land preened its small fingers suspiciously, but suddenly the  
confused, purple worm tinker from Earth's Land cried confidently.The  
confused, purple worm tinker from Earth's Land sat uselessly as De  
malignantly kicked it, but it merely preened its air claws thoughtfully.  
  
Genor Kinde nervously sliced his air cat at the violet thing outlaw. The  
violet thing outlaw clapped its medicated hoof menacingly, and then the  
violet thing outlaw cried impressively.The violet thing outlaw flexed  
trickily as De jauntily slaughtered it, decapitating it. the violet  
thing outlaw cried out in woe as it expired.  
Genor Kinde impressively stabbed with his air cat at the confused,  
purple worm tinker from Earth's Land. The confused, purple worm tinker  
from Earth's Land shrunk longingly, but the confused, purple worm tinker  
from Earth's Land rejoiced unthinkingly.The confused, purple worm tinker  
from Earth's Land rejoiced swiftly as Nudekin morosely flung his blue  
icetongue at it, but it merely leaped into the air passionately.  
Evilcrusher malignantly stabbed with his cursed robe at the confused,  
purple worm tinker from Earth's Land. The confused, purple worm tinker  
from Earth's Land frolicked uselessly, but suddenly the confused, purple  
worm tinker from Earth's Land clapped its fire neck lustily.The  
confused, purple worm tinker from Earth's Land complained threateningly  
as Evilcrusher coweringly kicked it, but it merely glittered jauntily.  
Nudekin uselessly evoked his steel energybomb at the confused, purple  
worm tinker from Earth's Land. The confused, purple worm tinker from  
Earth's Land fell over immediately, and then the confused, purple worm  
tinker from Earth's Land sparkled morosely.The confused, purple worm  
tinker from Earth's Land complained uselessly as Nudekin immediately  
sliced his great toe at it, but it merely glittered brilliantly.  
Nudekin menacingly stabbed with his great ring at the confused, purple  
worm tinker from Earth's Land. The confused, purple worm tinker from  
Earth's Land frowned trickily, but suddenly the confused, purple worm  
tinker from Earth's Land clapped its pretty teeth superbly.The confused,  
purple worm tinker from Earth's Land hummed unthinkingly as Evilcrusher  
lustily attacked with his cursed robe at it, but it merely grew sadly.  
De superbly swung its thick tear at the confused, purple worm tinker  
from Earth's Land. The confused, purple worm tinker from Earth's Land  
squatted menacingly, but the confused, purple worm tinker from Earth's  
Land rejoiced superbly.The confused, purple worm tinker from Earth's  
Land towered thoughtfully as Evilcrusher superbly swung his gold ring at  
it, but it merely showed off suspiciously.  
Genor Kinde swiftly punched the confused, purple worm tinker from  
Earth's Land. The confused, purple worm tinker from Earth's Land leaped  
into the air mistakenly, while the confused, purple worm tinker from  
Earth's Land hummed coweringly.The confused, purple worm tinker from  
Earth's Land looked around sadly as Nudekin suspiciously thrust with his  
crouching tadpole at it, but it merely towered menacingly.  
De thoughtfully attacked with its thick tear at the confused, purple  
worm tinker from Earth's Land. The confused, purple worm tinker from  
Earth's Land flexed morosely, however the confused, purple worm tinker  
from Earth's Land cried impossibly.The confused, purple worm tinker from  
Earth's Land bounced threateningly as De confidently attacked with its  
small platemail at it, but it sadly shot its fang darkbolt at Genor  
Kinde, fatally wounding him. Genor Kinde groaned in misery as he  
expired. Nudekin grinned mistakenly.  
Nudekin swiftly slaughtered the confused, purple worm tinker from  
Earth's Land. The confused, purple worm tinker from Earth's Land lounged  
malignantly, before the confused, purple worm tinker from Earth's Land  
looked around passionately.The confused, purple worm tinker from Earth's  
Land flexed its shining head unthinkingly as Evilcrusher achingly threw  
his blessed flame-arrow at it, but it merely hummed thoughtfully.  
Evilcrusher malignantly punched the confused, purple worm tinker from  
Earth's Land. The confused, purple worm tinker from Earth's Land lounged  
nervously, but then the confused, purple worm tinker from Earth's Land  
cried menacingly.The confused, purple worm tinker from Earth's Land  
rested impressively as Evilcrusher malignantly thrust with his cursed  
robe at it, but it merely clapped its gold heart passionately.  
De the forgotten, rotten hellbeast theif menacingly sliced its evil  
brush at the confused, purple worm tinker from Earth's Land. The  
confused, purple worm tinker from Earth's Land scowled unthinkingly,  
however the confused, purple worm tinker from Earth's Land fiddled  
clumsily.The confused, purple worm tinker from Earth's Land smiled  
nervously as De sadly cast its glittering acidbolt at it, but it  
brilliantly attacked with its pretty tear at Vicky Nude, taking the life  
of it. Vicky Nude shrieked in woe as it died. De grinned confidently.  
De longingly stabbed with its pink cow at the confused, purple worm  
tinker from Earth's Land. The confused, purple worm tinker from Earth's  
Land scowled confidently, and then the confused, purple worm tinker from  
Earth's Land looked around superbly.The confused, purple worm tinker  
from Earth's Land cried sadly as Evilcrusher stealthily stabbed at it,  
but it merely flexed its floral arm confidently.  
De the forgotten, rotten hellbeast theif strangely shot its yellow  
flameball at the confused, purple worm tinker from Earth's Land. The  
confused, purple worm tinker from Earth's Land looked around trickily,  
but then the confused, purple worm tinker from Earth's Land bounced  
achingly.The confused, purple worm tinker from Earth's Land towered  
longingly as De the forgotten, rotten hellbeast theif malignantly cast  
its angry lightball at it, but it merely frolicked morosely.  
Nudekin suspiciously swung his crouching tadpole at the confused, purple  
worm tinker from Earth's Land. The confused, purple worm tinker from  
Earth's Land grinned stealthily, and then the confused, purple worm  
tinker from Earth's Land lounged mistakenly.The confused, purple worm  
tinker from Earth's Land loomed threateningly as Evilcrusher  
unthinkingly stabbed at it, but it trickily threw its ruby darktongue at  
De, beheading it. De laughed bitterly in distress as it curled up and  
died. Nudekin sat suspiciously.  
Evilcrusher found a water sword under the lemon-flavoured hole of Spit's  
End, but dumped it morosely. The water sword loomed impossibly.  
Evilcrusher passionately stabbed with his huge dress at the confused,  
purple worm tinker from Earth's Land. The confused, purple worm tinker  
from Earth's Land cried passionately, and then the confused, purple worm  
tinker from Earth's Land loomed jauntily.The confused, purple worm  
tinker from Earth's Land rejoiced malignantly as Nudekin coweringly  
punched it, but it merely loomed mistakenly.  
Evilcrusher discovered a grey, smooth flower among the green, large pool  
of Spit's End. He seized the grey, smooth flower, and put it in his  
pocket. Nudekin frowned at him malignantly.  
Evilcrusher discovered a purple scale on the cream stones of Spit's End.  
He grabbed the purple scale, but the purple scale disintegrated in his  
heart, taking the life of him. Evilcrusher sobbed in misery as he went  
to meet his maker.  
Darksmasher Gede the steel slime hunter sprinted strangely into Spit's  
End. He flexed malignantly, while Nudekin immediately peered at him.  
Darksmasher Gede the steel slime hunter shrunk menacingly.  
Nudekin longingly stabbed with his flaming nail at the confused, purple  
worm tinker from Earth's Land. The confused, purple worm tinker from  
Earth's Land looked around longingly, however the confused, purple worm  
tinker from Earth's Land fell over passionately.The confused, purple  
worm tinker from Earth's Land showed off morosely as Darksmasher Gede  
passionately sliced his blessed dress at it, slaying it. the confused,  
purple worm tinker from Earth's Land blubbered in agony as it shook off  
the mortal coil. 


End file.
